In the prior art various types of machines for stripping insulation from wires have been developed. While they all have accomplished their goal, many have one significant drawback, that is, their complexity. Simple stripping machines have been developed. However, the simple stripping machines have generally mounted the cutting dies on pivotal members. For preciseness of operation, however, it is desirable to mount the cutting dies on reciprocating members rather than pivotal members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,550 discloses a wire stripping machine in which the cutting dies are brought into engagement by pivotal members. Typical of the wire strippers having reciprocating cutting dies is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,746.